


Useless Warnings

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: You're an unfortunate accessory in Sam and Bucky's prank war.
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Useless Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> I took requests using the fictober event prompts over on my tumblr fic blog [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/), and i wasn't going to post them here, but i think i changed my mind :) 
> 
> i've only posted 4 out of 17 requests on tumblr so far, so if you want to keep up as I post them, check out my blog!
> 
> the prompt that was requested for this fic is bolded.

You smiled as you heard Bucky's aggravated yell from the next room. He must have figured out that you and Sam had filled his bedroom with balloons while he was away on a mission. You did feel a tiny bit bad for him though, because he was probably tired from the mission, but you also didn't feel bad for him, because last week Bucky had replaced your coffee creamer with water and hard boiled all the eggs in the fridge. Him and Sam were locked in a prank war that you weren't always positive was friendly, and because you were Sam's girlfriend, you often got caught in the crossfires. 

You were laying down and trying to look unaware of the situation when Bucky came bursting into your room, looking around. "Where is he?" 

You looked up from your book. "Would it kill you to knock?" you asked. 

"Cut the crap Y/N, tell me where your idiot of a boyfriend is so I can kill him."

You raised your eyebrows at him. "And why would I do that? Unlike you, I actually like Sam, and if you hurt him, that would be the least of your worries." 

Bucky's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You were in on it, weren't you?" he asked incredulously. "There's no way he could have filled up all those balloons by himself, so he got you in on it too!" 

"Bucky, I took a sip of my coffee last week to find out that you switched the creamer out for water, that only looked normal because you added food coloring. Sam didn't exactly have to beg me to help him." 

He didn't have an answer for that. "You're right," he said. "I should have expected this." 

"Yeah you should have," you said. "So can you stop your manhunt for my boyfriend and just get a knife and pop the balloons yourself like a grownup?" 

Bucky grumbled in response, but left you alone after that. A few minutes later, you heard the sound of balloons popping rapidly, with the occasional swear from Bucky. You smiled to yourself as you went back to your book. 

Later that night, you were getting ready for bed when you felt two arms wrap around your waist. "Hey baby," your boyfriend said, placing a kiss on the back of your neck. 

You turned around and pecked him on the lips. "Bucky's mad about the balloons," you said, instead of a greeting. "He was in here looking for you before, but I told him if he really wanted to go to bed, he should just pop them himself like an adult." 

"That's my girl," Sam smiled. "He really shouldn't have thought that he could win this." 

" **And neither should you** ," you reminded him. "You may have the upper hand right now, but Bucky was out for blood when he was in here before. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to get you back tomorrow. If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open." 

"How about I sleep in here instead?" he asked smoothly. "With you." 

You gave him an exasperated look, but smiled at his proposition. "If it really makes you feel safer," you said nonchalantly. 

You watched a smile grow on his face at your agreement. "Come on then," he said. "I'm tired and I'm still convinced your bed is nicer than mine, despite Tony insisting that they were all bought at the same time." 

***

The next morning, you woke up with a weight across your middle. Opening your eyes, you saw Sam's arm slung over the covers, resting on top of your stomach. He was still fast asleep, so you smiled and snuggled back into his side. 

Which turned out to be a bad idea. 

About an hour later, you were awoken again, but this time it wasn't by choice. Dumping a bucket of cold water on you two while you were sleeping was not the most inventive prank Bucky could have come up with, but it was a surefire way to get a reaction. Sam shot up out of bed, and once he caught sight of Bucky, started screaming incoherently. Bucky wasn't an idiot, and he dropped the bucket and took off, running out of the room and down the hall. Sam tore off after him, feet stomping against the floor. You hoped he didn't trip and fall, because then you'd never hear the end of it. 

You heaved a big sigh and peeled yourself away from your soaking wet sheets. Once you dried off, took a shower, and changed your bedding, Bucky was in a world of trouble. 

_\- the end -_


End file.
